1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat exchangers, and particularly to a radiator for cooling coolant flowing from an internal combustion engine.
2. Related Art
JP-A-10-132485 discloses a radiator having plural tubes and a header tank connected to the tubes. The header tank includes a core plate to which the plural tubes are connected, and a tank portion brazed to the core plate. The core plate and the tank portion are formed by pressing to reduce manufacturing cost.
However, the core plate and the tank portion may have a distortion such as warping or waviness during a manufacturing process. Therefore, when the core plate and the tank portion are tentatively assembled, a relatively large clearance may be formed between the core plate and the tank portion. As a result, brazing performance between the core plate and the tank portion may be compromised. Even when the core plate and the tank portion are formed by other processes such as drawing, the core plate and the tank portion may also be distorted during the manufacturing process, thereby compromising the brazing performance between the core portion and the tank portion.